I'll Catch You Every Time
by GuineaPigNinja
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt. The prompt is 'bus driver braked hard and you flew across the bus and I caught you and said I think you just fell for me.' Bellarke


**Okay, so I was browsing Tumblr (the bellarke tag) last night and I came across this prompt for an au. I screenshotted the prompt and here it is.** **_I was standing in the back of the bus when the driver brakes really hard and this girl flew back and I caught her and said "I think you just fell for me." Au._** **I made Murphy and Charlotte step siblings in this.**

 **DO NOT OWN THE 100.**

 _Bellamy_

Bellamy Blake hates college.

On one hand, he is working his way towards his degree so he can get a good job, but on the other hand, it takes roughly four years to get a degree, plus all the additional money for dorms and books, and he hardly has time to see his little sister Octavia and her boyfriend Lincoln.

As he was getting on the bus to go to his job, he remembered needing to text Murphy and Jasper about their project due for Greek and Roman History. He got on the bus, sat in his seat, and pulled out his phone to group message them.

( **Bellamy** _Murphy_ Jasper)

 **When are you two free to work on the project?**

I cant 2nite, mine and maya's 2 year anniversary. 2morrow?

 _Im alright with tomorrow. That good 4 u Blake?_

 **Can't O and Lincoln set me up on this blind date because 'I need to get out more.'**

XD hahahaha

 _Im so happy I met Rae cause knowing Char, if I didn't, thatd b me :D_

 **Shut up you two.**

c:

Bellamy put his phone away after rolling his eyes at Murphy's response. He did have to agree with him though, knowing Charlotte, Murphy's step-sister, if Murphy hadn't met Raven Reyes, his girlfriend, he would've been on more blind dates than he could count.

When they approached the next bus stop, the driver slammed down on the brakes. Bellamy braced his hand on the seat on front of him to stop his body shooting forward. When he looked up to see who was getting on, he noticed an elderly couple, a group of teenage girls, and a beautiful blonde woman getting on. The couple and the group of girls sat towards the front, but the blonde sat near the back by him.

When she sat near him, it gave him access to get a better look at her. Her shoulder length blonde hair was in lazy waves with two strands braided together in the back. She had ivory skin, pink lips, and crystal-clear blue eyes. _She looks like a princess._ She had headphones in and had her music turned up so loud, he could hear a faint guitar solo coming out of her headphones. _A princess who likes rock music._

At this point, they were about ten minutes away from the café he works at for a little extra money. Bellamy decided to try and pass the time by playing Temple Run on his phone, trying to beat his high score of 2,112,931. When he finally achieved a score of 3,897,421, the driver was about to arrive at his stop. He began getting ready to brace himself for the stop when he saw Princess getting prepared as well.

Instead of preparing for impact, the girl takes out her headphones, stands up and scooches out a bit into the isle, not knowing how hard the driver brakes.

When they arrive, the driver slams on the brakes and Princess flies back. Bellamy reached out to instinctively catch her. When he does, she blushes and he smirked down at her. "I think you just fell for me, Princess." If possible, she blushed even harder at that comment. The entire bus laughed and applauded this.

Bellamy let her go, and they both get off the bus. "Thanks for catching me. My names Clarke, by the way." They both walk towards the café and he holds the door open for her. "No problem Princess, and my names Bellamy."

They get to the counter and Bellamy puts his apron on and relieves the person working.

 _Clarke_

Clarke orders a hot chocolate with cinnamon, _"Don't judge, it's really good."_ She gets her cup back with a number and a winky face.

She sits down at the booth in the corner (not because it has the best view of the counter, she just really likes that spot) and pulls out her phone to text her friend Octavia.

( **Clarke** _Octavia_ )

 **Hey im sorry to ask this now, but can you cancel the blind date you set me up on with ur brother?**

 _Do you mind if I ask why?_

 **I met someone on the bus. Hes cute, and funny, and he has DIMPLES. You know im a sucker for dimples. And hes tall, hes like 6 feet.**

 _Dang, well it sounds like you like him. Do you know his name?_

 **Yea, its Bellamy.**

 _XD XD XD XD I think you just met my brother. Curly dark brown hair, brown eyes, freckles, and works at that cafe you like because of the hot chocolate?_

 **Omg yes that's him. Woooow.**

 _Dang im good. I knew you two would hit it off and look at me. I better be the maid of honor. XD I cant believe that luck XD. Let me call Bell and tell him you canceled so he can ask you out._

Clarke sat back in her seat surprised. She just met the guy Octavia has been trying to set her up with since her and Finn broke up. Even since before then.

Suddenly she hears _You're Insane_ by Escape the Fate and looks over to see Bellamy answer his phone with a bashful look on his face. "Hey O," he said, "what up?" he answered the phone. He waits a bit before talking. "You mean the girl whose 'perfect in every way' and that we'd 'hit it off so well because we would be the best couple ever' and that you 'can't wait for us to date and get married so you can have the cutest niece or nephew ever' bailed on the blind date you set up?" Clarke blushed, ' _Tavia really said all those things? No wonder she was so happy when I told her Bellamy was the cute guy from the bus.'_ He pauses for a bit again. "No, I'm not even all that upset because I met a cute girl on the bus today." Another pause. "What do you mean you already knew? How?" He rolled his eyes. "Of course the cute girl I met on the bus is the girl you've been trying to set me up with. Well good job O because you got one thing right." He looks at Clarke and says, "She's perfect in every way possible." And throws a wink at her. She blushed for the thousandth time that day. "I'm going to let you go Octavia. Some of us do have to work and can't rely on their significant others to support shopping addictions." He smirks, "Of course I will. Love you Octavia and see you Friday for our weekly dinners." He hangs up and gets back to work.

 _Bellamy_

After that phone call with Octavia, Bellamy couldn't wait to get of his shift so he could ask Clarke on a date. When he snuck a look at Clarke, he noticed she was on an iPad that appeared out of nowhere. Since there was no more customers and it was almost time for his break, Bellamy went to the booth Clarke was sitting at. She was so engrossed with whatever was on her iPad, when she looked up and saw him, she jumped about three feet in the air.

"Jeez Bell, don't do that to me," she said, holding her hand on her heart. It didn't seem to dawn on her that she called him Bell until he froze a bit after hearing her call him that. Her eyes went wide, "I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry Bell. Oh gosh, I said it again. I'm sorry Bell. Gosh, _Bellamy_." He chuckled "Its fine, princess. I was just a bit surprised because only Octavia calls me that." She rolled her eyes at him "What?" he asked. "Don't call me princess." She replied.

He smiled at her to which she smiled back. "So what were you watching?" She smiled and launched into an explanation about _Game Theory_ and _GT Live_. She ended her explanation with MatPat's signature line, "But that's just a theory, a _game theory_." When she said the line, she talked in such a deep 'manly' voice that Bellamy just had to laugh. She began laughing with him. When he stopped he asked her out.

"Like on a date? A real date? Not one your sister set up?" she asked rapid fire. "Yes a date, yes a real date, and no, Octavia didn't set this up. This one I choose the day and the person to ask out." She smiled bashfully at the ground, "Yes." "Yes?" he asked to double check. "Yes." She said simply.

He smiled again. "Well it's a good thing I was there to catch you. Who knows what would've happened if I didn't." he said, smirking at her. "I still can't believe you said that, and that the entire bus applauded you." He laughed, "It was good you have to admit. I was proud of myself for thinking of that off the top of my head." She gave him a look. "Really? You're proud of 'I think you just fell for me'?" he snorted in an amused manor. "Heck yes I am. Come on, you have to admit it was good. You were blushing." She slapped his arm. "Because I was embarrassed, you jerk! Seriously, I can't believe the entire bus applauded that."

He laughed. "So I was thinking we could have our date tomorrow. I already told the guys I have a date, so why not?" She laughed, which sounded like bells to him. "Oh the _guys_ know, do they?" he felt heat crawl up his neck. "I had a college project to work on, but they wanted to do it tomorrow. I said no I have a date." She looked at him worried. "You have a project due? We could go out some other time if you need to get that done." "No, it's fine. Its Greek and Roman History, I can do that in my sleep." She smiled. "You're such a nerd." "Well you agreed to a date with this nerd, so that's on you." "Yeah, that is. See you tomorrow Bellamy." She waved goodbye as she let the café. "See you then."

 **Okay, well I feel like I made everyone ooc. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy. Bye**


End file.
